Flames for the League
by TheLoom
Summary: Follow the story of Brand, the Burning Vengeance, as he explores the world of Runeterra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Big Wolf Daddy in the Twilight.

**Chapter Summary:**_ As Brand finally leaves Lokfar, and lands on the Kalamanda outskirts, he realizes that there are many things he has yet to learn of Valoran. Such as the eternal rivalry between Werewolves and Vampires, Wolves who harass little girls, and the fatherly bears that protect them._

* * *

><p>Through the forests in the Kalamanda outskirts, lays a flaming spirit walking alone. Brand, of the Burning Vengeance, wanders aimlessly without any idea of where to go, what to do. Having only just taken the body of Keghan Rohde, and ravaging it to fit himself, he now finished his departure from Lokfar, on an unknown island to him. With a simple sigh, he looked out into the sky. He is enjoying his freedom, indeed, but he knows not of what to do with it.<p>

"Some say the world ends in fire, some say ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire." He said, then with a slight chuckle to himself. "I may possibly even cause the end of the world. In fire." He continued to talk to himself, as a few flaming embers sparked off of him. It didn't take much time before he found an interesting scene within the forest he was in. He heard yelling and grunting in the distance, as he walked quietly to see the action.

"Bleed, bleed for me dog!" A man yelled, smiling. The man was tall, skinny, with dark punkish attire and half of his hair, blond and like a hawk, the other completely shaved. He stood, gazing at his current opponent.

A growl came from an unknown position, and a man stood, staring directly at his vampiric opponent. The man beckoned from his position. "Vladimir… Please tell me you'll put up a good fight!" The yell was almost excitable, and from the position the man was, emerged a feral beast, fur all over as he pounced at the vampire.

Vladimir grunted, shuffling back from the attack as he appeared in sunlight. His skin sparkled for a moment, before he yelled loudly in the excitement of battle. "Give me your blood, Warwick!" He said, as he ripped blood straight from Warwick's body. Warwick growled, cringing for the attack before hand, and his right hand pulsed. He slashed wild and reckless, but powerful, as he ripped the blood from Vladimir's grasp, and Vladimir's blood itself from his flesh, as it dropped on the ground.

"Cur!" Vladimir remarked, before sinking into a pool, slinking the blood into it as Warwick backed off. Warwick covered his nose for a second, the scent of blood being everywhere, and his enhanced canine senses being too strong to stand it. Vladimir took advantage, and came out from his sanguine pool. Warwick turned the moment he did, dodging a powerful torrent of blood as he moved with inconceivable speed, slashing multiple times into Vladimir's body.

Vladimir couldn't move, stricken with a slight fear as Warwick tore into him. He groaned in slight pain before Warwick's vicious attacks stopped, the latter needing a chance to recover lost stamina. Vladimir, recuperating from the wounds, yelled out in anger. "You will not kill me!" He yelled, before plaguing Warwick.

"Gah!" Warwick could smell the near invisible attack, as he attempted to run from it. He didn't make it in time, but ran far enough to be safe from Vladimir, who fell into a small unconsciousness. Seconds later, Warwick felt an explosion amongst him, and it made him drop, tumble, and roll down the grass. Brand wasted no time to follow the werewolf, as it seemed the other fellow would be out for a while.

Warwick tumbled into a large brush of tall grass. He stood, waiting, as he needed to regain himself. He was being overcome with hunger, and would need food soon. A slight humming was heard down the mountain trail as a girl wearing a red robe skipped down, a basket in hand. Warwick smirked. "Easy prey." He whispered to himself, as he waited for the girl to come down.

When the little girl did, the feral being leaped out from the bushes, and stopped, looking at the girl. Then, with a howl, he pounced at her. The girl dropped her basket and fell on her bottom, before tears came from her eyes. She screamed out loud as Warwick came for, and a flash of light appeared behind Warwick. A giant, stitched up bear approached the wolf, before swiping him away with a strong hand. The bear picked up the little girl in his arms, putting her on his shoulder.

The girl hugged the bears head, and smiled. "I love you Tibbers!" Annie exclaimed. In a flash, Tibbers moaned, before being struck down and disappearing. Warwick groaned, panting from the hard blow given by the bear. Ripping it apart, he stared, puffing, at Annie. Annie clenched her fists, her eyes arched, as she cried more. "You… You hurt Tibbers!" She screamed, high pitched and resentful, as she flamed the wolf in front of her, throwing a large fiery bolt in his face.

Warwick was prepared, dodging the attacks while Annie was quickly getting tired. He growled, ready to receive his easy prize. Brand then decided to make himself seen, throwing a strong bolt of fire at Warwick, searing him, then lighting him ablaze. After that, flames erupted from below him, searing him in a pillar of flame. Warwick howled in pain, as he erupted from the flames. His fur suddenly became fire as he emerged, waving and generating heat as he moved. Having no grasp on the situation, and allowing his primal mind to take him over, Warwick run as fast as he could, disappearing from their sights.

Annie ran to the doll-sized Tibbers and picked it up, hugging it. "Tibbers!" She exclaimed. Then turned to the Brand, and hugged his leg, despite the heat from it. Brand looked at Annie, with a look of slight annoyance. Annie then let go, and, with a huge smile, stood behind Brand. Brand looked at Annie, barely, before walking off. Annie followed.

Brand walked for a while, before he stopped, even more irritated. He turned around, looking at the little girl following him. "Stop following me!" He yelled.

Annie stood dumbfounded at Brand, before frowning and going to a nearly crying state. Brand arched an eyebrow, before turning around, and continuing to walk. "Fine." Annie perked up, cheered, and soon enough the footsteps of the little girl were behind him. It seems he made a new friend.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I plan on writing a second chapter, but please review and tell me if I should or shouldn't! In case you have not discovered the references in this chapter, they are of Twilight, Little Red Riding Hood, and the trailer commercial of Bioshock 2.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two: The Journey's Beginning 

**What happened before: **_After a bit over a year, the extremely lazy author decides to pick up this work again for a second chapter! Last time, Brand starts a new journey on Kalamanda, witnessing a number of events such as a punk-ish vampire striking a wolf. After saving a small child who seems to possess the gift of flames, he continues on his journey._

"Hey, mister! Where are we going?" Annie questioned the tall flaming man, her stuffed bear grasped tightly in her arms. She skipped along without signs of exhaustion, happily and carefree.

Brand mumbled slightly. "I don't know. I'd like to know how in the flames of hell I get through out of this forest!" He weaved through and cornered through trees and squeezed through the gaps of trees, before stomping angrily. "There's just no way out."

Annie looked at the burning bright male with a wide grin. "Mister, like this! I will show you!" With those words said, she stepped up to the trees, then took in a deep breath. Brand became attentive. Just as something seemingly climatic was about to happen, Annie stopped. "Wait, mister! Can you hold my bear Tibbers?" Brand's face grimaced as he sighed. Annie handed him the stuffed animal and Brand clasped it tightly, his flames resonated around the stuffed animal. It, however, did not burn, but rather acted as a catalyst to incite the flames further. Brand was about to throw it to the ground, but the sound of crisping bark filled his ears. "Like this, mister!"

Brand stood with a blank expression, disappointed in himself that he didn't think of that. "R-Right! I knew that! Here, take your bear back." The man began to walk forward at an attempt to maintain his composure while handing the bear to her. Annie giggled and skipped after merrily. After burning a few more trees, they finally seemed to arrive in a more open area. It seemed like a circle with five crystals at certain points. Landmarks such as a windmill and a boneyard were present. "Ah... I think we're somewhere. Finally! Well, kid, do you know where we can go from here on?" He waited a bit, but there was no answer. "Kid?" Brand turned around to try and find Annie, who seemed to comforting a lantern-decorated, wide tree.

The sound of crying seemed to come from the tree. "It's okay... He didn't mean to hurt all your friends." Annie seemed to be rubbing what seemed to be the back of the tree. Brand approached, about to ask what in the lords name that was, until the tree stood at it's full height, staring at Brand straight in his eyes.  
>"You! You killed all my friends... How dare you!" With that, Maokai tossed a sapling towards Brand's face, which exploded on impact.<p>

"Gah!" Brand was caught off guard by this strange act, but he had no time to react. Maokai came again at Brand, wrapping him in a bunch of tree roots before knocking him on his back.

Maokai stood over him, his fist raised as his eyes narrowed down onto the flaming man. "For all of the bark you have singed and leaves you have burned, you shall taste their pain!" He reared back what seemed to be its arm, about to slam downwards at Brand's face, before a bear tackled it off. Once again, Tibbers came to save the day.

"I was nice to you, tree man, but now you hurting my bestest friend!" Annie had an angry face on, as Tibbers pushed himself out of the way, a ball of flamed hurled itself towards Maokai. The Twisted Treant was brought aback by the sudden attack.

Brand quickly recuperated from the earlier assault and was eager to retaliate. "You'll burn just as easily as your friends have!" With a few cackles, Brand waved his hands and a flame burst through creaks in Maokai's bark, crackling and slowly spreader. While he was distracted by this, a searing ball of flame shot from his hands into Maokai, dazzling him. With what seemed to be a smile, Brand spread his hands, his body forming the shape of a cross. "Now, for the finishing blow..." The ground underneath the poor treant began to heat up.

Just as Brand was about to immerse himself in the sweet feeling of victory, vines and thorns rooted out from the ground, surrounding the area around Maokai, Brand and Annie. They sprung up, latching to Brand's feet while Tibbers managed to carry Annie up, away from the thorns and vines. The thorns and vines then snapped back into nothing, knocking everyone on their back, but dragging Maokai back. Tibbers roared as he fell back, Annie landing on his stomach safely. Brand let a dry cough out in pain as he fell a second time, looking back to where Maokai was, seeing a red-headed woman carry him away back into the forest. Groaning slightly in pain, he got back up, as Annie walked up next to him. "Are you okay, mister? There's people right there, look!" Annie pointed to an area slightly far from them, where two camps lay.

Brand rubbed his flaming scalp. There seems to be a bit of noise and metal clashing from between the two camps. "Hm... That looks interesting." Brand walked forward towards the Noxian and Demacian camps, with Annie behind him. Upon arrival, Brand witnessed a many number of events going on. On one camp, a darker looking one, the main spectacle was a man throwing blades at prisoners running away. The man did it with flair, hitting right on the back of their head, the same spot every time. The blood sport impressed Brand, but there seemed to be other things going on.

A scary male stood, as if he was keeping watch of everything. He had a crow on his shoulder and a cane in his hand. Beside him stood a broad, burly male with a large axe at his side. On the other camp, people seemed to be having more fun, talking and having somewhat of a party. Two males with spears seemed to be play fighting. However, the main event was in the middle of the camps, in the opn. A woman with black garbs, blades and crimson hair stood opposite of a larger, bulkier male with a sword to fit his size. A crowd gathered to watch this.

"And I say that this will decide all of our differences!" The man slowly drew his sword. "This final showdown that is sure to make it to the legends, heard of all of Runeterra!" He rose his blade, in a dramatizing manner. "The person who spins longer shall win! You will not defeat the Might of Demacia!"

The woman give the man a quizzical look, before flipping her hair. A scar over her eye was revealed through this action, as she drew her blades. "Noxus will not lose to the Demacians in any sport, even spinning. I accept your challenge, Garen."

Garen rose his sword and yelled with all his breath as he began to spin. "Demacia!" The word roared through the mountains and all the camps could hear it, as more and more people gathered to watch. Katarina followed along, spinning with her blades out as well. While she kept her mouth shut, the phrase 'Demacia!' was uttered constantly from the increasingly tired breath of Garen. It wasn't long before both parties stopped spinning, losing to their exhaustion and dizziness. "Very well... It's a tie for today, Katarina! But don't expect to win next time!"  
>The woman merely sneered. "I should be the one to be saying that, Might of Demacia. We'll continue this another time." With that, the woman and her party left, whilst the man did the same.<p>

Annie clapped after watching the whole thing, obviously entertained. "Wow! That lady and man spin good! I want to try too!" Annie raised on one foot, tippy-toed, then tried to spin, but fell over. She pouted. "This is hard!" Annie got back up, dusting off her bottom as she looked over to Brand. "Mister, you try too!"

Brand shook his head. "I'd rather not." He sighed. Why was he even here? He seemed like a stranger, completely out of place. He shrugged and decided to explore a bit. There seemed to be free entry allowed into both camps, so he entered the Demacian camp. The Noxian one didn't seem all that entertaining. Annie followed along quickly as they stepped through the threshold of the entrance. With a loss for things to do, it seemed like talking to others was as good to do as anything.

_Note: Some of you may have noticed that I changed the title of this fanfiction. This is because I'm planning on making this slightly more serious then a 'League of LoLz'. While it will still be comedic, it won't be entirely based on comedy and maybe have some elements that many novels would have. Anyways, I've decided to pick this up again and will put effort into turning it into a good series. It will continue to follow the story of Brand and while it may not seem so entertaining right now, I am planning to include some things for further on in the story. Until then, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it._


End file.
